


[PODFIC] the countdown of you and me

by ShawarmaInNYC



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles by softspiderlad [Podfic] [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soulmate AU, talks about acceptance of death and the concept of dying young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawarmaInNYC/pseuds/ShawarmaInNYC
Summary: Podfic of softspiderlad’s work. (soulmate au where you have a countdown to your own death on your wrist and you and your soulmate can transfer time to/from your clock)
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles by softspiderlad [Podfic] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768594
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	[PODFIC] the countdown of you and me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the countdown of you and me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031520) by [thompsborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thompsborn/pseuds/thompsborn). 



> I almost cried while reading this but I told myself “girl you gotta pull it together.” I think I did okay

Here is the Google Drive link: 

I re-recorded this fic because I wasn’t happy with the amount of stumbles 😂 I hope this one’s better! Also sorry about the feedback I am recording on my phone 😬

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jJ4zWGQkiAETTzk_Hcl8ggZgY9mFUSa_/view?usp=drivesdk

Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! Feedback is greatly appreciated! Love u all and stay safe


End file.
